


Easier Than Being Alone

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Codependency, Cold Comfort, Dark, Drabble, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, LITERALLY, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: “Alright, Supreme Leader.  Shower and we can do the other thing.  I’m leaving when you fall asleep.  Those are my terms.”He glowers at his new commander, letting him know that this is the line that cannot be crossed.  The valley to die in.





	Easier Than Being Alone

Hux has known and rejected loneliness as a weakness unbefitting of command.  To be in a position of power is to be alone.  But he’s never been quite so alone as he is now, staring at the mirror with narrowed eyes at the ghost of his former self.

 

“She was supposed to join me,” Ren roars in the room behind him.  The sound of something heavy hitting the floor follows and Hux makes a mental note to summon the droid as soon as Ren is finished.

 

In the silence that follows Hux allows himself to savor the mild satisfaction that the death of the Supreme Leader warrants.  Not an ideal situation, of course, but now there’s only one would-be executioner hovering over him.  And this one is at least… manageable.

 

“Ren, come out here.”

 

Ren appears in the doorway and Hux flinches reflexively at the look of raw hatred on his face.  That look precedes another tantrum and Hux is too close for comfort.

 

“Supreme Leader,” he adds in a tone meant to mollify.  “We need to make plans to rid ourselves of the resistance.  Even in their weakened state they represent a threat that--”

 

“The girl is our priority.”

 

Hux shakes his head, noticing with approval that Ren’s voice is measured, the tension drained away.

 

“If she killed Snoke then her power must be formidable indeed, but she’s in no state to attack us.”

 

“I want her.”

 

_ What for _ , Hux wants to sneer.  The girl may be rebel scum but she’s no fool.  She won’t make the mistake of assuming Ren will be drawn away from the just cause of the First Order again.

 

“Well I want her dead.  So perhaps we’d better come up with a plan after we’ve re-assessed the fleet and restructured command.

 

“That’s your job,” Ren huffs.  “Your problem.”

 

“Well that’s the trouble with being in power, Ren.  My problems become your problems.  I’m going back to my quarters.  I need sleep and so do you.”

 

“Stay here.”  Ren says.  “I need your help with that part.”

 

Hux rolls his eyes.  Pathetic.  “I accept your command, Supreme Leader, and I will support you with  _ my _ army in any reasonable endeavor but we are never doing  _ that _ again.”

 

“You said it didn’t mean anything.”

 

  
“It doesn’t,” Hux has his arms crossed over his chest and doesn’t remember doing so.  “It doesn’t mean a damned thing.  You said it was to help your re-center yourself in the force but I think you’re just lonely.”

 

“Like you,” Ren murmurs, looking him properly in the eye now with none of the madness he previously displayed.  “You’re a liar.  Lying to yourself.  What do you care?”

 

“It’s inappropriate.  And I don’t want you touching me right now.”

 

“Sex would be inappropriate.  I don’t want that.  I just want the… other thing.”

 

This is stupid, Hux thinks as he steps forward and touches Ren’s hair.  It’s greasy and somewhat disgusting.

 

“Alright, Supreme Leader.  Shower and we can do the other thing.  I’m leaving when you fall asleep.  Those are my terms.”

 

He glowers at his new commander, letting him know that this is the line that cannot be crossed.  The valley to die in.

 

When Ren kills the lights and slips, freshly showered, into the narrow bed he hugs Hux against him without a modicum of shame.  As though this, too, is a use for the now disgraced general.  But Ren cannot sleep after a battle without it.  And he’s warm and all too human when Hux places a hand on his hip; small comfort for a battle hard fought.

 

“Ren,” he asks, maybe hours after the knight has gone to sleep.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Is this… is this why you haven’t killed me yet?”

 

Ren grunts and rolls over.  “No.  And I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Fine, then.”

 

It’s good enough, he supposes.  

 

And it’s easier than being alone.


End file.
